Turn 0.56
Turn 0.56 is the first picture drama of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2. This picture drama is set before the first episode of Season 2. It features Suzaku, Gino, and Anya finding a little girl among the rubble in the latest area they've helped to conquer for Britannia. Summary Cécile appears recording a report on the outbreak of the Bolodin conflict which is backed up by the E.U. with military defenses and supply routes. She continues her report on stating that Britannia was victorious, thanks to the efforts of Suzaku who is now the Knight of Seven. However, during her recording, Suzaku mentions that the report sounds a tad bit exaggerated. Gino and Anya support the idea that if it wasn't for Suzaku, the battle could have reached with different results. Suzaku replies that he is just not good with compliments. Cécile further analyzes the reason behind Suzaku's reaction, stating that all of the praise is only hurting his conscience since he was the one who has betrayed his country and his people. During their conversation, Suzaku hears a little girl's voice and attempts to find her. He is able to find where the voice was and digs out the girl who was trapped in the rubble. Cécile was amazed that Suzaku was able to hear the little girl's voice. After checking the girl, she starts to explain why she was there in the first place. She was hiding until the gun shots stopped and waited for her father to return. Suzaku more concerned about her health, promises to help find her father after getting medical attention and asks Cécile to get Lloyd to prep a bed for the little girl. Cécile asks if Suzaku would want to take the Avalon, but he replies that the Lancelot Conquista would be faster. As soon as the word, Lancelot was said, the little girl's face turned pale realizing that Suzaku was the murderer of her father and family. She starts screaming at Suzaku calling him an Ogre and Demon for killing them and states that they didn't do anything wrong except protecting their country. As soon as the little girl questions Suzaku why?, Anya shoots a tranquillizer knocking her out in order to sedate her for treatment. Following her actions, Gino quotes, "the strong live, and the weak die." However, Suzaku replies that the strong should be protecting the weak instead and that if he can't protect them, he is no different than Zero. Both, Gino and Anya decide to question why Suzaku even became a soldier in the first place. Britannian soldiers then appear to inform Suzaku that a victory celebration is being held for him by the Emperor, praising him with the efforts of a "Kishin" which Suzaku informs everyone that means Ogre. Gino and Anya both agree that an Ogre doesn't fit Suzaku. However, he refutes mentioning that an Ogre is a good name for him by his majesty since he killed countless people, even betraying his own. Before he leaves, he asks Cécile to watch over the child in order for her to keep her hatred for him, but still be treated regardless. He finally tells her that he has started on this path and now he must see it through to the end. Cécile leaves her final comments on how Suzaku is not going to a celebration, but to a very painful, difficult future. Gallery Picture_Drama_0.56_-1.png Picture_Drama_0.56_-2.png Picture_Drama_0.56_-3.png Picture_Drama_0.56_-4.png Picture_Drama_0.56_-5.png Picture_Drama_0.56_-6.png Picture_Drama_0.56_-7.png Picture_Drama_0.56_-8.png Picture_Drama_0.56_-9.png